Esa Cancion que empese hace 3 años
by SoraLove
Summary: yamato se ha inspirado en sora para escribir una cancion pero no puede terminarla...veamos si sora puede contribuir en algo gracias a todos lo q apoyan esta pareja Sorato rulzTERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

"Esa canción que empecé hace 3 años"  
Notas: hola soy SoRaLoVe ^^ Nihao una linda Mujer (niña XD) de 14 años ^^  
(bueno el 26 de enero cumplo 15 ¬¬) que escribe fanficusilerias XD digo fan  
fic´s advierto este es mi primer songfic XD esta cursi y es SORATO ^^ sin  
nada mas que decir léanlo.  
[Después de regresar del digimundo los digi-elegidos siguieron con su vida  
habitual pero recordando a todos sus amigos digimon´s]  
~CASA YAGAMI~  
Tai: ¬¬ vamos HIKARI...  
Hikari: ¬¬ hermano ya  
Sora: oh tai no presiones a kari ^^  
Hikari: sora tiene razón como siempre  
Tai: -_- ha deacuerdo si no estas lista no podrás ver a Takeru  
Hikari: (Sonrojo) Takeru...  
En ese instante la pequeña Yagami se vistió y salió rápidamente lista para  
ir a casa de los  
ishida  
Tai: ¬-¬ je no que no  
Sora: ^^ bien vamos a ver a Takeru y a Yamato  
Hikari: siiiiiiiiiiii ^___^  
Ya en casa de los Ishida (la madre de T.K. lo había dejado quedarse 2  
semanas con su hermano y su padre y después lo llevaría con ella a E.U.A)  
Takeru: vamos hikari vayamos a mi cuarto a jugar  
Hikari: bien ^-^  
Yamato: hola muchachos  
Taichi: hey hola  
Sora. Como has estado Yamato  
Yamato: en lo que cabe ^^ bien  
Sora: me alegro mucho... no han sabido nada de Koushiro  
Yamato: creo que fue a claces de computación de verano denuevo Ya saben  
como es  
Taichi: si ese Koushiro... entonces solo iremos nosotros tres  
Sora: yo creo que si además Takeru e Hikari no pueden entrar  
Taichi: u-u haaaa bueno vayamos entonces ¡HE HIKARI CUÍDATE NO TARDO!  
¡DEACUERDO HERMANOOOOO! -Sé escucho a lo lejos  
Yamato: he Takeru calienta la comida para que comas con Hikari si?  
¡BIEN YAMA YA VETE! - dijo Takeru  
Sora: jajajajaja que buenos hermanos son jajajajaja  
yamato no pudo evitar ver la tierna y dulce sonrisa de su mejor amiga y sin  
pensarlo se sonrojo, eso era muy extraño nunca antes se avía sonrojado al  
oírla reír pero en ese momento su corazón latía rápidamente y se preocupo.  
  
Taichi: que sucede Yamato o-0  
Yamato: no nada vayámonos si ^-^U  
Sora: bien ^^  
Taichi y los demás avían decidido ir a un tipo de Antro (disco ¬¬) donde  
los esperaban Joe y Mimi sentados, comenzaron a hablar pero yamato parecía  
no escuchar nada solo se le quedaba bien fijamente a su compañera de  
aventuras en el digimundo esa chica de cabellos rojizos llamada sora  
takenouchi.  
  
Joe: ya veo entonces no has dejado de pensar en sora  
Yamato: No -_-  
Joe: Vamos hombre... eso no es malo ¬¬ estas madurando y te empiezan a  
gustar las mujeres por eso  
Yamato: estas insinuando que me gusta sora...  
Joe: a como veo si o_0 por que no le dices... la conoces desde que se mudo  
Odaiba no?  
Yamato: si pero nunca tuve una comunicación tan amplia con ella asta que  
fuimos al digimundo.  
Joe: ya veo no sabes si ella siente lo mismo que tu  
Yamato: asi es además... esta taichi...  
Joe: es mas que obvio que taichi la quiere pero ella aun no dice nada eso  
te da una oportunidad.  
Yamato: no lo se... debo irme a casa no creo seguir pensando en ella mañana  
puede que asta se me olvide XD jajajajaja ¬¬ bueno te hablo hasta el  
domingo si  
Joe: deacuerdo... pero te advierto no se olvida un amor tan rápido ni tan  
fácil...  
Yamato: ¬-¬ je. Descuida este chico en 5 días olvidara esto que siente por  
sora takenouchi  
Joe: ya lo veremos...  
  
El domingo en la casa de joe se encontraba un rubio perturbado que no  
dejaba de golpearse contra la pared  
  
Joe: ¬¬ ejem mi pared por favor... déjala  
Yamato: No puedo evitarlo V-V todos estos días no he dejado de pensar en  
ella incluso ansío cuando nos despedimos de beso y abrazo ¬¬ además asta se  
que perfume usa nisiquiera se q perfume usa mi madre pero sora si -_-  
Joe: patético... te lo dije ¬¬ vamos dicelo además no eres tan niño para  
una relación seria con ella  
Yamato: vamos tan solo soy de 5º Grado ¬¬ además no ahora no ¬¬  
Joe: V-V mira te sonara cursi pero me lo dijo Mimi... escribí en un papel  
todo lo que sientes por ella y asi descansara tu alma por un tiempo no  
crees...  
Yamato: pues tal vez tengas razón pero no bueno para poemas... mejor... una  
canción te parece  
Joe: bien es tu vida.  
Yamato: deacuerdo ^^  
--------  
3 años después  
que es esto- dijo una voz misteriosa rondando por el cuarto de Ishida  
Hum es una canción de yamato será el nuevo sencillo de su banda ^^ no creo  
que se enoje si veo un poco  
Hoy busco la manera  
De llegar a su casa  
Quizá con un pretexto  
Para verla denuevo  
NO VEAAAAAASS- se escucho el grito de un rubio sonrojado quitándole esa  
hoja a esa chica  
Sora: ^^ es una nueva canción solo quería verla yama-kun  
Yamato: [sonrojo] bueno... si es una nueva canción pero aun no esta  
terminada ^^U  
Sora: aun asi...  
Yamato: hum...  
Sora: puedes cantarla para mi... aun que sea un pedazo  
Yamato. [megasonrojo] este desde luego pero ^^U esta muy cursi y no creo  
que el grupo quiera tocarla ^^U no es nuestro estilo  
Sora: por favor  
Yamato: [suspiro] V-V bien  
Sora: [sonrojo] ^^ que bueno...  
Hoy busco la manera  
De llegar a su casa  
Quizá con un pretexto  
Para verla denuevo  
Por que desde aquel día  
Que la vi no he podido  
Sacarla de mi mente  
Si ella es tan diferente  
Y poder ver sus ojos  
Que ayer me cautivaron  
Y robarle una sonrisa  
Como lo estube pensando  
Contenplarle toda a toda  
De pies a la cabeza  
Soñar que la estoy besando  
Y que ella me conceda  
Jugar con sus cabellos  
Percibir ese perfume que corre  
Por su cuerpo  
Esperar la despedida para robarle  
Un abrazo  
Tomarle de las manos...  
Y poder decirle  
Que ella es mi vida  
Y amarle con todas las fuerzas de  
Mi alma  
Por que ella es mi vida  
Sora: [sonrojo] haaaa que bonito ^^ deberías continuarla yamato esta muy  
bonita  
Yamato: [sonrojo] ^^U ha es que mi inspiración se detuvo ^^  
Sora: se la dedicas a alguna chica que te gusta verdad?  
Yamato: si  
Sora: no sabes que afortunada es esa chica por que la quieres...  
Yamato: si tu supieras... ella nisiquiera se da cuenta de lo que siento...  
Sora: deves decirle  
Yamato: tu crees?  
Sora: desde luego Ishida  
Yamato: Bien...  
Sora: ^^ me alegro por ella  
Yamato: sora...  
Sora: dime...  
Yamato: Te amo me gustas mucho...  
Sora: o///o que?  
Yamato: quieres ser mi novia  
Sora: es que yo no se que decir...  
Yamato: si o no ^^ descuida no te presionare  
Sora:...  
CONTINUARA  
  
Cualquier cosa ^^ dejen sus Reviews si' ^^ gente q le gusta el sorato ^^  
son mis amigos y los que no también XD  
Mándenme cualquier cosa también a Sora_love@sailormooon.com 


	2. esa cancion que hoy terminé

SoRaLoVe.- hai ^^ si esta canción me gusta mucho cuando la escuche me  
enamore de la letra y dije... bueno y si yama se la cantara a sora XD y  
pues asi nació mi fic XD y quisiera q me identificaran como que hago puros  
fic sorato de Digimon es decir para no tener q poner siempre hay sorato  
(aun q no me desagrada adoro esa palabra XD)  
Pero debo admitir que debo tratar nuevas parejas... pero ninguna me gusta  
tanto como el sorato XD  
""""""""""""""Esa canción que hoy terminé""""""""""""""""  
Claro esta que es la continuación de "Esa canción que empece hace 3 años"  
^^  
  
Yamato: sora...  
Sora: dime...  
Yamato: Te amo me gustas mucho...  
Sora: o///o que?  
Yamato: quieres ser mi novia  
Sora: es que yo no se que decir...  
Yamato: si o no ^^ descuida no te presionare  
Sora:...  
Han pasado 2 semanas desde que yamato se le declaro a sora ahora el se  
encontraba en una presentación de su banda. Nadie sabia que respuesta que  
sora le había dado al joven ishida solamente ellos dos.  
--------------En los asientos en la primera fila---------------------  
Mimi: entonces no te ha contado a ti nada  
Miyako: no por mas que le pregunto  
Mimi: esa sora ahora mismo vera quien es mimi tachikawa  
Hikari: seguramente le dijo que no  
Mimi: que dices o_0  
Hikari. Yamato ha estado un poco serio últimamente y no fue a una pequeña  
reunión en casa de Koushiro dijo que por que tenia que presentarse pronto.  
Mimi: no... eso no... sora debió decirle que si  
Hikari: que te hace pensar eso  
Mimi: sora ha estado de yamato desde hace 3 años  
Hikari: que o_0 eso es imposible yo creí que estaba enamorada de  
De mí- se escucho  
Hikari: hermano...  
Miyako: hola Taichi sempai, hola Koushiro sempai  
Koushiro: hola miyako-chan, Mimi-san e Hikari  
Mimi: taichi tu dijiste que...  
Taichi: solo dije que mi hermana piensa que sora estaba enamorada de mi  
Hikari. Pero eso es cierto, siempre estuvo pendiente de ti especialmente de  
ti  
Taichi: asi es sora... siempre tan comprensiva y amable pero no ella nunca  
me amo como yo hubiese deseado al contrario amo a mi mejor amigo pero saben  
eso no me duele del todo por que se que ella esta en buenas manos.  
Mimi: eso quiere decir que sora...  
Taichi: no lo se no me ha contado nada... pero imagino que le dijo que si a  
yamato  
Hola- dijo una voz femenina  
Mimi: sora tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante respecto a...  
FAVOR DE TOMAR SUS ASIENTOS EL CONCIERTO EN VIVO "DE LOS LOBOS ADOLESCENTES  
" ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR ULTIMA LLAMADA  
Mimi: ....  
Sora: ^-^ después me preguntaras si?  
--------------------------------------  
Ya en el escenario salieron todos, las chavas comenzaron a gritar como  
nunca y mas cuando yamato se acerco al frente dispuesto a interpretar la  
primera canción del concierto  
--------------------------------------  
Yamato: HOLA A TODAS  
Mujeres locas: XD HAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Yamato: esta canción es nueva...  
Mujeres locas: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Yamato: bueno no tan nueva ya que la comencé hace 3 años y gracias a una  
bella mujer y asu divina respuesta he podido continuar y terminar esta  
canción que la disfruten  
Mimi: ha sora que emoción ^-^  
Sora: es la primera vez que la voy escuchar terminada  
Mimi: que felicidad ^^  
Sora: [sonrojo] pues si...  
Yamato: bien ahora... 1,2, 3 haaaaa  
Hoy busco la manera  
De llegar a su casa  
Quizá con un pretexto  
Para verla denuevo  
Por que desde aquel día  
Que la vi no he podido  
Sacarla de mi mente  
Si ella es tan diferente  
Y poder ver sus ojos  
Que ayer me cautivaron  
Y robarle una sonrisa  
Como lo estube pensando  
Contenplarle toda a toda  
De pies a la cabeza  
Soñar que la estoy besando  
Y que ella me conceda  
Jugar con sus cabellos  
Percibir ese perfume que corre  
Por su cuerpo  
Esperar la despedida para robarle  
Un abrazo  
Tomarle de las manos...  
Y poder decirle  
Que ella es mi vida  
Y amarle con todas las fuerzas de  
Mi alma  
Por que ella es mi vida  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Hoy que ya esta a mi lado  
Ni yo mismo lo creo  
No se si sea un sueño  
Saber que soy su dueño  
La dueña de mi alma  
La tengo enamorada  
Esa que visitaba  
Mis sueños del pasado  
Sonriendo entre mis brazos  
Y muy enamorada  
Y con gesto tierno  
Diciéndome TE AMO  
Enseñándome que el mundo  
No es tan solo tristeza  
Por que la estoy amando  
Embriagándome en el vino  
De todos sus placeres  
Quemándome en el fuego  
De todas sus pasiones  
Saciando este deseo  
De tenerla conmigo  
En todas mis canciones  
Y poder decirle  
Que ella es mi vida  
Y amarle con todas las fuerzas de  
Mi alma  
Y amarle con todas las fuerzas de  
Mi alma  
Por que ella es  
mi vidaaaaa  
Mujeres locas: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Sora: [sonrojo] ha...  
Yamato: ESA CANCION SE LA DEDICO A MI MUY AMADA NOVIA SORA TAKENOUCHI... MI  
AMOR TE AMO  
Sora: [ipermegasonrojo] aiya..... o_0 hay yama-kun  
------------------------------------  
Después del concierto y de las persecuciones de mujeres locas que querían  
matar a la pobre sorita, ambos llegaron al departamento de YAMATO  
-----------------------------------------  
Yamato: Te encuentras bien mi amor  
Sora: clara yama-sama  
Yamato: ^-^  
Sora: te quedo muy bonita tu canción  
Yamato: todo gracias a ti  
Sora: [sonrojo] bueno mejor me voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana  
Yamato. Espera...  
Sora: que sucede?  
Yamato. Esta muy lejos tu casa y además habrá chicas locas por ahí  
queriendo hacerte daño... mejor quédate a dormir aquí  
Sora: [sonrojo] este contigo...  
Yamato: [sonrojo] es que solo tengo una cama peor si quieres que yo duerma  
en el sillón y tu...  
Sora: no [sonrojo] realmente si quiero dormir contigo... es que hace mucho  
frío  
Yamato: [sonrojo] tienes razón... entonces vamonos Sora-sama  
Sora: [sonrojo] bien yama-sama.  
Después la pareja se fue feliz a dormir (por lo menos eso dicen)  
...  
..  
.  
FIN  
-------------  
si lo se es algo corto ^^ pero en fin es mi primer songfic y gracias todos  
los que leyeron mi fic (no tenían nada mejor que hacer XD no es cierto)  
VIVA EL SORATO y gracias a todos o_0  
Pregunta  
Debo poner otro fic donde explique como durmieron pero seria LEMON XD aun  
que no me desagradaría hacerlo pero quien sabe si ustedes quieren yo con  
gusto Atte. las mujeres...digo Soralove (ya no debo ver comerciales @_@) 


End file.
